heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bugs/Issues
This list was taken from the official Triniti forums, and is credited to Venerus. Here is the original link. Replies in pink are the official responses from the team administrators and/or developers. You can find the 1.4 bug release thread here . Major bugs * You can crash the game by using Shawn's fireball flurry at the same time an enemy cleric summons a skeleton. *If you equip the holy avenger on your fighter, sometimes he just stands there and do nothing in battle. You will have to make him walk away and target an enemy again. *If an enemy is already targetted, targetting a new enemy and then quickly tapping an ability/spell sends the effect to the first target *Melee characters will sometimes stand in place doing nothing - *"Charge" has substantial bugs in use. ie, characters will activate charge and then not be able to activate any other abilities until they have walked to their enemy. Then charge will activate for the last seven pixels of distance (defeating its purpose) *The game can be crashed when excorcism is used a the same time an enemy skeleton is summoned. Submitted by user Whodamanj *Summoners "Double Summon" Ability doesnt work, even at max 18% rate. Submitted by user supereq. *Archers Magic Arrow isnt doing appropriate 20% damage. Submitted by user kfcrispy *Bards Song of Four Heroes isnt affected by +healing boost items. Submitted by user kfcrispy *Bards Barbarian Song isnt affecting Archers damage appropriately. Submitted by user kfcrispy *You can crash the game by utilizing 2 Bards and 2 Summoners. Have the summoners summon minions, and then use the Bard's cooldown refresh songs, and re-summoner monsters with summoners. Repeat until the game crashes. Submitted by user Scape211. *The 150% healing boost on the Canticle Staff affects damage too. Discovered by user kevins. - *Sometimes when tapping to select a character and then dragging to an enemy to assign it to attack, once you remove your finger to confirm the attack, the red line does not dissappear and you can no longer select that character for the rest of the battle. Even if they die and are resurrected, the red "attack line" returns with them and they can still not be selected. *In battle when many skills are used at the same time,the app suddenly exit. Does appear more frequently on older devices with less RAM. Seems not to appear on iPad Air 2 (further testing needed) *Many times randomly the Mage on my team when recieves damage he receives an huge damage (over 100000000) or heals that amount when damage is recieved. * Barbed Entanglement of archer does not deal any damage at all. * Barbarian's skill Sprint decreases his movement speed instead of increasing it. * Honor and badges are randomized each time/sometimes when the game is restarted. Minor bugs *Characters (especially ranged characters) that take damage can have their attacks interrupted/canceled from incoming damage (appears to be the "getting hit" animation that cancels their effects) - *Sometimes the additional healing from Improved Healing Circle does not take affect after the Cleric's Healing Circle is activated. Yegaboo11 16:03, December 17, 2011 (UTC) *^Could be due to the fact that a character is out of range of Healing Circle. Healing over time is only activated in characters standing near the Cleric at the instant of casting. *Summoner when summon ogre will instead be a skeleton with a plate,a strange weapon seen in shops and with a 50% chance of making the enemy stun. Display and Misc. bugs *Bard's reputation/negotiation skill doesn't appear in the trade screen (but does work) *he shop and you are dragging something from your stash to the shop and tap the shop with another finger, it either has a message that has the picture, sale price: 0 and it says "sell this item? Yes/No" and the item disappears until you refresh the shop, or it has the name and price of another item, but it has a different picture. - contributed by dunkston *Some tents remain permanently in place. *Characters are not visible in game. *No daily bonus even though connected to wireless network. - There is a known issue with this, and has been temporarily disabled by the developers until the issue can be fixed. *Sometimes the animation of Barbed Entanglement doesn't disappear, until the target dies. Does not affect gameplay *Sometimes when you kill a monster it will die, but does not fall over and/or vanish. Anyway it is neither targetable nor does it fight (graphical bug, no gameplay compromised) Bugs Confirmed as Normal Gameplay Major Bugs *Tapping multiple spells/abilities in quick succession activates their cooldowns, but only the last spell/ability is activated - *Tapping a spell/ability and then quickly moving a character activates the cooldown but doesn't activate the spell - Minor Bugs *Multi-attack abilities do not activate "on hit chance" abilities. Examples: "Whirlwind" with Thor's hammer and Lightning Axe never proc's knockdown or stun, "Rapid shot" with "bone bow" doesn't proc the lifestealing effect - *The range of "trip" used by enemies and players is buggy (can hit across the screen vertically) - Misc. Bugs *Tooltip for rank 1 "fireball flurry" for the fire mage makes no sense to me (ranks 2 and 3 make sense) - *Increased HP on items etc doesn't show up in the tooltip for the character sheet (but do work) - *dodge chances don't stack appropriately (or should have their tooltip clarified) - *Extra damage from skills (like "fire proficiency") seems to display the extra damage as a separate number on hits, obscuring actual damage a bit - *What is "club proficiency" for bards?? Are there clubs in the game? Should this be "mace/hammer" proficiency? - Fixed Bugs Release 1.4 Major Bugs *Many crashing bugs (most easily reproducible using "exorcism" at the same moment the final boss "summons skeleton", or "If you kill a boss, but the boss kills all your party members, the game crashes." added by User:Yegaboo11) - *Fear effects do not work. Examples: barbarian's "rage" with 3/3 (100%) fear chance, "bone bow" has never proc'd for me (over 1000 shots fired with no 3 second fears) - *The "resurrect" skill of the cleric sometimes just bugs out and makes the res'd character invisible and uncontrollable - *"If you equip a two-handed sword to your main hand while you're dual-wielding, the weapons you were dual-wielding will automatically return to your stash, as intended, but the weapon that was in your off hand will lose all its upgrades." contributed by user "When?" (confirmed by venerus) *"If you tap the basic skill (needs clarification) of the Legendary Hero (before Shaman was introduced) and the Legendary Hero gets knocked down or stunned before it takes effect. Then when the Hero gets up again the skill gets cast extremely frequently and does deal a lot of damage, as if the skill was activated all the time (a lot faster than normally possible). Stops sometimes, when the Hero moves or uses another skill. - fixed in version unknown (before shaman was introduced) Minor Bugs *The bard can learn "iron" song (his third active ability) 5 levels earlier than the skill's location in the tree suggests - *Dual wield of 2H weapons works. Put the first 2H weapon in the main-hand. Then move it to the off-hand. Then put the second 2H weapon in the main-hand. (intentional?)- *Bard song range isn't always large enough so that bard and a melee character attacking the same character on opposite sides don't always both get the buffs (pretty lame, if intentional) - *Whirlwind from barbarians only appears to use the attack power of the mainhand weapon (?) -- effect of offhand weapon is minor, anyway - *Demon's blade steals 12 life per hit, not 8 (?) - *The automatic targetting of characters is really, really irritating (but perhaps intentionally so). If a tank is dragged to run away he'll immediately turn around on taking damage -- this means to get a tank to move you have to drag his run-line a dozen times in some cases. Annoying. Move priority should be toggle-able (or just override autotargetting) - *The mage can't/doesn't seem to benefit from the Archmage staff (the +40% crit doesn't appear to work) - *"Magic Arrow's description at level 5 states that an enchanted arrow deals 6 additional damage, when it actually deals a certain percentage of your base damage." -contributed by user "When?" Arrow in general seems to be behaving oddly. Doesn't seem to add any dmg? -venerus - Misc Bugs *Increased critical chance from skills doesn't display in the tooltip (unclear if this affects gameplay) - *"In the second to last boss and last boss,the pictures are switched in the drops menu.(where it says barbaric horns in the second to last boss,it shows a picture of the undead crown and where it says undead crown in the last boss, it shows a picture of the barbaric horns." -contributed by Troy6711 - Release 1.5.1 *In version 1.5, Emerald has the picture of Ruby, while Ruby has the picture of Emerald. -By Victini Victory Star *In version 1.5 the picture of Loyal Ogre(Summoner's skill) shows the picture of Ogre Slayer, while the picture of Ogre Slayer(Archer's skill) shows the picture of Loyal Ogre. -By Victini Victory Star